


Ice

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Charby the Vampirate
Genre: Advent Challenge 2012, Community: fan_flashworks, Crack, Gen, Holidays, Mild Language, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charby gets into the spirit of the season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for FFW amnesty prompt, "old friends" and for my advent challenge, day 21, with the prompt "black ice"

Charby watched gleefully as the older Cadillac Deville hit the patch of snow-covered ice on the old highway into town. He had put a lot of effort in making sure that the ice patch was in just the right place, and that only the right car would come around the corner at exatly the right time to hit it.

The car spun out into the grassy median, finally ending up stuck in the half-cleared snow, facing the wrong direction.

Charby quickly popped back to the last fork in the road and replaced his "road impassible to do ice" sign so that no other cars would come across the scene.

Then he popped back to the Cadillac, slowly stealing up upon the driver's side door. Creeping up behind Vic until he was practically breathing down the hunter's neck he whispered, "Happy April Fool's Day!" before bounding away.

Through the trees he could here Vic's outraged scream. "It's December you little bastard!"


End file.
